sad
by ALZB
Summary: read if you dare


**This is a sad but true story based on real events. The ending is fake but is sad. A qustion will be asked at the end of this story****. This story may has 1930's tech in it like from tailspin.**

Once upon a time. There was a lion by the name of AL. His family was mean and seprated. One side was due to a faued that went back generation. The other was as selfish self center ego maniach family. Only cared about them self. Infact one of his cousins pulled some shit. He delbratly got married on his coausens birthday fully knowing is was on a tuesday and tried to intimadate him.

Anyway. Als family was broken apart and Als life grwoing up was a dear tradigy. You see AL new that his family was a mess and Al never had freinds and thats what he wanted.

From the beginning he was considerd an Outcast. He rembers a preschool teacher calling him a Killer. His earlyest memorys was bad from the start. At the equvlient to 5 years old AL had no freinds. Al remembers his first day in the nursery when he tried making freinds with the other cubs. They were playing tag.

"Hey can I play?" asked the cub.

No said the girl cub. Your ugly. ha ha ha went the other cubs. teasing him and jerring him. One day at lunch in cubs kindergaten he was eating alone minding his own busness. He was enjoyong waterbufflao or something. then a cub from behind dumed dirt all over his head. The cub cried. One day a new cub came to the school. He thought this was his chance to make a new freind. This new cub was very quet.

Hello said the cub my name is Al. whats yours. Robert said the other cub. You want to play? asked al No way your ugly and holoween is over take off the mask. the other cubs befreinded this cub very fast after that. Then one day he was walking home when this cub was playing with his toys(rember there simei animorphic her) Hey you want to join me. sure said AL. The cub thought he finaly had a friend his own age. Everything was cool until the cubs family had to move. this cubs family had to move all the way across to tthe other side of the dark contant. He never saw him agian.

First grade: The cub was lookigforward to first grade. Al thought he would meat new freinds and such. The boy cubs were playing stick ball and needed an extra player. Al went up to the boys. hey you guys need an extra. No were full were full said the other boys. But you guys said you needed an extra. "not with the likes of you they said. The girl cubs would tease him say very mean things that his author will not repeat. they were so harsh that this author rembers the tormnet. infact the kids had a lead bully. Travis. Yea he liked airpoloines like the the van brunwalds espaully fiter planes. This guy duped Al meany times. falsly invitig to hi s birthday partys and said he wasnt invited. saying that al forgred th invite. Mheenwile his mother would wake him up at night yelling at him for reasons unkune. Al will never forget the night she woke him up and said that Al didnt care for her and that he takes things for granted. Not true said Al. not true. The mother was horiable. Took a vine and whiped him. the father was nutrel.

Everyday at recees and lunch Al would eat alone threw out the 2nd and third grade. The girl cubs would constiantly tease him. One day Al couldent take it anymore. Al rembers he was crying on a rock after school. Ay ounger cub about three years younger than him approched him. "whats wrong asked the Cub.

"NO ONE WILL BE MY FRIEND CRIED THE CUB." HA HA HA YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS yelled this cub. his name will not be metioned here. Then another cub three years younger than him aproched him. I'll be your friend.

The cubs said you will. Sure Whats your name he asked. Cameron. the dejected cub. AL" So what do want to do. I dont know now one has every asked me that before. Those two cubs difrent in age by three years became freinds.

Becuse the two were three years apart. AL was in higher grade. When the Cub was in Middle school He saw his freind again. His older brohter loved to tease AL. espually on the bus home. When the Cub turend 13 he thought life was good cause he one freind that he could hang with. But after his 14th birthday the cub didnt want to be his freind anymore. They argued and argued and that was it. Al was alone again.

By this time it was his comming of age though. Al had an intreast in the teen lionesses. Girls always teased him. He was always jelues that the othe boys could have girlfriends. He had one crush but he could never get. Claire. She was the preitys girl he laid his brown eyes on. But she was too popular and always teased him threw grade schoo. One day he asked if they could be freinds and nothing more,. She said yes. NOT she lied to him and stabbed him the back mentalikly by teasing. Evry girl he wanted to be frinds teased him very harshly. Over and over again. Then One day He was on the Bus to school and he met this small teencub in his seat. I belive your in my seat. Al said He thought me met his new est and only freind. Then an earthquake and fire had destroyed the Starfire pride city of New Newstar.

Things only got worse for the teen lion. Then one day Als only freind got suspended for fighing a cheeta. Al was alone again. His family on both sides were mean to him One of his grandmothers who was alive still alwyas called him dummy and nusance. for no reaosn. ht e toher side thought he was stupid. Al has been jummped and alwasy left out of many thing.s Al tried to make new freinds but couldent as in his past every time he tried is would be a teased. The girsl stabbed him the back and said things not worth repeating. Over and over again. So you can See Al was very upset and would cry all the time. Al eventually got used to the idea of not having freinds as it was a lot way too much.

Then Al was in Jr College one day. He saw somone he didnt reconize in long tim.e it was the kid that he met on the bus way back when. He was happy again. But then he it turend out that this person had changed. He had a girlfreind over 3000 miles away, that he would send telgrams to all the time. evry fivemuntes he would recive a telagram or send one. He would have luch with Al and never pay. Al had a job for a few months but never had one again. But this guy alsways had a job and never paid for lunch. Al and him used to all sorts of things together. but things rifted. This guy would take andvatage of Al all the time. bumming rides and what. Not. What realy tore things aprt between these people was the one day that Al was stood up by this guy.

They had plans to go to the Pridelands(lets pretend its SFO people) Pridland city had been a wonderfull place. Modern as it could be with the best of everythigng. All was planned out. Al sent teligrams abck and forth ans the two had the days events palnned out. Al drove to to his cave that day. No answer. radiod his house no answer. telgram no repnce. Al was very upset. On the way back to his cave. He caled this guy one omore. Time Oh you were talking to me?

"what Al asked. they two argued and argued and argued over the teliphones and telograms. This guy realy took adbvantage of al.

Then one day moping around the Moives He saw a rerun of something he liked. He didced to to think over of what he thought was difrent and was in deep thought. He found about a book club where one writes letters and get reponses. he would start reading other books and wondering if other writers had simular ideas to his own. Then he thought maby he could make freinds with these people since by this time he couldnt make any freinds as making freindas has always been hard to do. He thought he had made freinds with the ther fellow writers. For the first time in his life a girl lionness had been corsponding to him. He had written his first test book. Both miles away. He was happy again or so he thought.

Then troll letters came in. This was the biginning of the end. after solving the case a hudge domina affect were he started to loos readers and all those friends. A domino affect. Al couldent stop it. firt the girl lionness then another girl then another and another then the boys statred to hate hate himm. Mheenwhile he would get get arguing phone calls from family that hated him. a pet and relitive died at the same time. He tried to save things but no use. all went wores. his contemporryers didnt care to read his work. gave him bulshit on how bussy they were when he saw that they were goofing around with the stupid Giants, Sox and other baseball teams. alwys left out of conversations and ignored.

One day in the subway a snake told him that he looked like a stupid teenager. He walked around thinking what to do but things got worse and wrose. So he decided to do what he had to commit susside.

Sunday he disced to do when no one was around. thats what he did took an oversose of pills and jumped off a bulding. He died. no one cared. The world was up in ther own things for it to care.

Nothing to share withanymone and no one to have as a freind. What a crule worl this was.

THE End

**the qustion is dont people desierve at least one freind to be happy?**


End file.
